


Bach's Prelude

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>animateglee answered you: what if George got curious why Lil keeps saying her parents are Disney princes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bach's Prelude

After that dinner, things seem to go smoothly between the four of them.

Granted, from time to time, Lilian feels like her fathers are happier to see George than she is, but that feeling quickly goes away when George slides his hand from her waist to her back in a move that has her swooning.

Like, actually swooning.

All the better to wrap her arms around his neck and press her body against his.

That being said, she has one hell of an example to follow, romance-wise.

 

Mama Tana, Aunt Rachel, Grandpa Burt, everybody has been telling her from as far as she can remember how her dads’ lovestory is the kind of story that feeds the romantic movies industry.

A chance meeting from across the street, followed by another coincidental meeting in the alley of the supermarket ?

Seriously ?

One afternoon, the couple is sitting on either side of the couch - they just had a fight that Lilian really doesn’t want to elaborate for her dads, but George is one stubborn guy : he doesn’t want to leave before they settle it.

And she can see her fathers’ head popping from the kitchen doorway, like they don’t dare coming out of it but want to know what is going on.

"I can see you," she calls, crossing her arms on her chest - a chest George had been having fun with until the moment he mumbled that he really, really liked the week before her periods, that jackass - and flinging her long wavy hair over her shoulder. “Not everybody can be a Disney couple !”

George turns his head to look at her with a confused frown on his face. “You keep saying that, but why do you say that about them ?” he asks softly, his voice taking that particular quality that Lilian loves so much.

God she loves the jackass - clearly being an only child raised by his father hasn’t helped him into knowing when to shut up or that there are subjects you don’t mention. But he’s still a jackass, and Lilian huffs and looks away from him.

There is an avorted giggle coming from the kitchen and she’ll make them pay.

Toccata comes walking from the kitchen, followed closely by Celesta - the pup never leaves her side - and bumps her nose against Lilian’s knee. The teenage girl looks down and Toccata looks pointedly from her to George, like she’s trying to tell her that she’s being ridiculous. It gets worse when she goes to pet her and deliberatedly, the Corgi escapes her touch to go lie down on George’s feet, looking expectantly at Lilian.

This time, there is nothign subtle about the laughter coming from the kitchen and she lets out another huff, but this time, it’s more amused than anything as she scooches closer to George - the young man looks up from his feet to her with a beaming smile.

She pecks his lips and he looks sheepishly at her. “I’m sorry for talking about your periods and your boobs - your boobs are awesome no matter what, you know th-“

"Ahem."

Kurt is leaning against the couch, looking down at them with a crooked smile. The two teenagers startle when another cough comes from the other side of the couch, Blaine sitting on the armrest with Celesta in his arms, the way he’s petting her sandy coat reminding George of the way villains always pet their cats before throwing the hero in a tank full of sharks.

"Aaaaanyway," Blaine drawls as he takes a seat next to them and lets Celesta awkwardly walking from his arms to Lilian’s lap, "did I hear something about Disney couples ?"

Kurt and Lilian roll their eyes and Blaine looks at them with wide, innocent eyes. “What ?” he exclaims, “I don’t see it !”

"Really, dad ?" Lilian says in that no-nonsense tone of hers, "you don’t see the fairytale quality of your relationship ?"

"Enlighten us, babygirl," Kurt says, reaching to take Toccata off of George’s feet before seating in his carseat / armchair. The Corgi wiggles her furry butt on his lap before resting her head on the armrest and looking straight at Lilian.

Go ahead, she seems to say, it’s storytime.

So she tells what the whole family has been telling her as a bedtime story - how it was Destiny that Kurt moved in that building across the street of Blaine’s, how they shouldn’t have seen each other and “yet, they did !”, and how they met again in the grocery store and how they were both incredibly cheesy - “still are by the way” - in the whole wooing process, how Blaine proposed to Kurt by asking his former mates from the orchestra to come and play Ravel’s Bolero in the background while he explained how them meeting was not an accident but their moment for their souls to be reunited …

"When you say it like this," Blaine says with wet eyes as he looks at Kurt, "it does sound like a Disney movie."

Kurt is no better, hiding his emotions in the black patterns on Toccata’s back. Blaine can see him smiling though, so he doesn’t say anything.

"You two are so lucky," George whispers, loudly enough for them to hear it and Blaine smiles at him.

"What about your par- ouch !" he starts asking, but his daughter’s slap on the shoulder cuts him off and he turns an offended look to her, only to be met with a glare he hasn’t seen since — since Santana came to stay with them a couple of weeks ago.

"They’re divorced," George says quietly, his fingers finding Lilian’s to hold tight. "My mom took off when I was 2 and since then, it’s been Pope and me at home …" he trails off, his left hand playing with the threads of the couch.

Kurt and Blaine exchange a look and Lilian lets herself focus on the weird patterns in Celesta’s fur - she doesn’t really want to see the sympathy in their eyes.

"We’re not exactly a fairytale, you know," Kurt finally says, his fingers buried in Toccata’s fur. "We fight, from time to time, but it’s only because we are not perfect."

"You definitely are perfectly imperfect, love," Blaine says as he stands up to go back in the kitchen, trailing his fingers up Kurt’s jaw and Lilian looks at George, only to find him looking at her with the same sparkle she can see in her fathers’ eyes when they look at each other.

Maybe she can have her own fairytale, who knows ?


End file.
